Crepusculo a la inversa
by darksunset2
Summary: Crepúsculo pero con la personalidad de los personaje cambiada, al reves.


**Esta claro que no me pertenece nada de esto y solo estoy jugando con los personajes por diversión, demosles las gracias a nuestra querida SM.**

¿Querido diario?:

No se porque he accedido a escribir éste ridículo diario, aunque el psicólogo me recomendó redactar lo que hago durante todo el día a raíz de mis supuestas pérdidas de memoria; lo que él no sabe es que bebo seis cervezas para merendar.

Ahora me encuentro semi acostada en el asiento de un avión, observando por la ventana como el buen tiempo se quedaba en Phoenix, mi ciudad, mientras que el asqueroso y viejo compañero de asiento no deja de mirarme el escote. Maldito cerdo, no sabe lo que soy capaz de hacerle.

Quedan pocos minutos para llegar a la "agradable" Forks, donde vive mi solitario y reservado padre. Echaré de menos la casa de mi madre en Phoenix, la brisa caliente de los días de sol, el mar brillante y calmado, el calor abrasador, las pieles bronceadas sobre los fuertes músculos de los jóvenes de Phoenix, las brillantes perlas de sudor de los surfistas recorriendo los tonificados músculos de sus abdominales, deslizándose por la única prenda que llevan puesta…

Lo único que no echaré de menos serán los encuentros entre Reneé y Phil, su novio, que suelen follar tres veces al día, ahuyentando a todos los tíos que intentaba llevarme a la cama, ¡Joder, que escandalosos! Nunca me había sentido tan frustrada, si no quisiese a mi madre te juro que Phil habría despertado una mañana sin sus partes nobles. Por eso decidí marcharme y darles más intimidad.

Ahora estoy en el coche de patrulla de mi padre, que sexy suena eso, ahora ya conozco otro lugar donde hacer cosas depravadas. El frío se me colaba por los poros de la piel helándome los huesos y la lluvia mojaba mi cabello. Unas pequeñas gotas caían por mi flequillo, atravesando mi escote y haciéndose lugar entre mis pechos, como si estuvieran en una competición. Suerte que llevaba unos pantalones negros largos y unas botas altas, aunque me daba pena ver mi camiseta negra en pico de "los Ramones" mojada de esa forma.

Mi padre estaba cada año más viejo, con más arrugadas macadas por el estrés y el cansancio de su trabajo, hacía más de diez años que no iba a visitarle, aunque solía ir los veranos cuando mi madre se quedaba en Phoenix trabajando en un club de carretera, y los sábados hacía striptease por una gran suma de dinero. Su ceño estaba muy marcado y tenía el pelo desaliñado, se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo sin mojar.

Llegamos a casa sin hablar mucho, nos preguntábamos cosas sin importancia, que tal estábamos, como nos iban las cosas…etc. Charlie no era un hombre de muchas palabras y eso era algo que le favorecía ya que no tenía tendencia a meter la pata, pero no entendía como al ser uno de los hombres más atractivos del pueblo no ligaba. Para él el amor y el respeto iban antes que al placer, cosa en la que no coincidíamos.

Ahora estoy tumbada en mi cama analizando el día, ya había descargado las maletas y observado mi habitación, era exactamente a una de esas habitaciones de las mansiones en miniatura de la Barbie, mañana tendré que comprar pintura negra de pared. Faltaba poco para la cena así que me voy a lavar la cara.

Tenía el maquillaje corrido a causa de la lluvia pero no por eso parecía la niña del exorcista. Me di cuenta que tenía muchos rasgos de Charlie, como la torpeza y también físicamente, pero yo era capaz de sacarles partido con una barra de labios y unos tacones altos. Yo, Bella Swan, seguía siendo la misma adolescente sin metas, consiguiendo lo que quería.

Bajé a cenar, Charlie decidió preparar unas pizzas caseras que no tenían buena pinta.

-Charl…digo papá, recuérdame que la próxima vez cocine mejor-me metí un pedazo en la boca-mejor dicho, a partir de ahora cocinaré para todo.

-Está bien…-me miró avergonzado, tuvimos una cena silenciosa hasta que terminó-por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti.

-Sorpréndeme-odiaba las sorpresas.

-Sígueme-seguí a Charlie fuera de la casa hasta que se frenó al lado de una furgoneta vieja y oxidada-te he comprado un coche.

-¿En serio? No tenías porqué-susurré mirando detenidamente el coche, apuntando los cambios que le daría al monovolumen, pero le sonreí-gracias papá.

-De nada Bella, me voy ya a dormir que mañana madrugo para ir a trabajar, suerte con tu primer día Bella-me dijo antes de entrar a la casa y darme las buenas noches.

Suspiré mientras entraba en casa, al menos ya no tendría que hacer autostop ni seducir a camioneros para ir al instituto. Era tarde así que decidí acostarme pronto ya que empezaba a llover y no tenía nada que hacer, recogí la cocina y me duché, me puse mis shorts negros y mi camiseta de tirantes y me metí en la cama para acabar de escribir este estúpido diario y dormir de una vez.

Mañana sería un largo día.

Son las 7:00 de la mañana y no he dormido en toda la noche, el continuo golpe de las gotas contra la ventana y la brisa chocándose brutalmente contra la pared no había parado en toda la noche. Creo haber estado dormida durante diez minutos, ya que Brad Pitt estaba desnudándose exclusivamente par a mí y además en ese momento estaba quitándose los bóxers cuando un rayo me ha sacado de mis fantasías; odio Forks.

Me levanté a regañadientes y fui al armario para elegir la ropa que me pondría ese primer día de instituto, había decidido ir recatada.

Me puse una camiseta negra de metallica, una minifalda negra y unas botas de cuero. Después fui al baño a maquillarme ligeramente, me pinte la raya negra, utilicé el eyerline y pinté mis labios con un gloss rojo.

Me había entretenido demasiado, así que cogí una barra de cereales y un cartón de zumo de naranja y cogiendo mi chaqueta de cuero entré en mi coche, con un rugido se puso en marcha. El paisaje era asqueroso, todo era o verde o marrón y encima no paraba de llover.

Los bosques eran oscuros y no tenían color, ni vida, es decir, era una naturaleza muerta. Lo único bueno eran las profundidades del bosque, podías perderte o juga a la caperucita y el lobo sin que nadie te molestase.

En mi vida había visto un coche tan sumamente lento y ruidoso, a este paso nunca llegaría al instituto. Un coche plateado pasó a mi lado con una gran velocidad, si hubiese tenido mi verdadero coche probablemente ya estaría echándole una carrera.

La gente comenzaba a aglomerarse en el aparcamiento, saliendo de sus coches para dirigirse a sus clases. Lo que menos me preocupaba era conseguir hacer amigos, siempre he preferido pasar desapercibida e ir a mi ritmo, no me gustaba que me englobasen en grupos.

Desde allí podía distinguir a los del grupo de futbol, con sus sudaderas, tupés y sus músculos producidos por alguna que otro chute de hormonas; los del club de física, con esas gafas de culo de vaso, la raya del pelo en el centro, y los braquets que los hacían parecer tan…sexys?

También distinguía a las pijas o niñas buenas, con sus zapatos de tacón y su kilo y medio de pote, que se creen inocentes pero se sienten orgullosas de tirarse todo el día calentando pollas, y por último a los punks o porretas, con sus chupas de cuero, gestos obscenos y el cigarrillo en la mano.

Si pensé que mi monovolumen rojo hacía demasiado ruido no podía evitar taparme los oídos cuando intenté aparcar, incluso las pijas pilinguis se giraron con mala cara mirando mi coche y no dudé en hacerles un mal gesto con el dedo. No tenía ni idea de dónde ir, así que me dirigí a la oficina principal cuando alguien me tocó por la espalda.

-Eh, ¿tienes fuego?-me dijo un chaval con malas pintas, escrutándome de arriba abajo.

Saqué el mechero del bolsillo y se lo entregué, él se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando el mechero y yo empecé a pensar si ese tío había fumado demasiado.

-¿Rammstein? ¿Te gusta rammstein?-me miro perplejo. ¿En este instituto estaban todos locos o qué? ¿Tan raro es encontrarse con chicas que les gusta el heavy metal?

-¿Tu qué crees? ¿Soy la única que tiene buen gusto por aquí?-mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que en el fondo ese chico tenía razón.

-Soy Eric, y esos de ahí son Mike, Jessica y Angela-señaló a una punk, a una pilingui y a un heavy, que me miraron raro.

-Soy Bella, y al primero que pregunte si soy la chica nueva soy capaz de partirle la cara.

-O sea que tu eres la famosa Isabella, ¿eh?-dijo la chica que enseñaba todo el cuerpo- ahora mismo eres carne nueva en este instituto, ten cuidado con tus compañías.

-Bah tu si tienes algún problema dinos, tienes pinta de ser una chica enrollada-me guiñó un ojo el heavy mientras el otro chico se encendía un porro.

-Tranquilo, vosotros sois los únicos cuerdos en este lugar-me reí estrepitosamente mientas sonaba la campana del instituto.

Conseguí llegar a mis clases sin perderme y el día no fue del todo mal, hicieron las típicas presentaciones pero al ver mi cara de mala leche mis compañeros no hicieron ningún comentario gracioso.

Era la hora de comer y por suerte tuve con quien sentarme, los chicos de antes eran muy majos y pensé que podría llevarme bien con ellos, pero fueron ellos los que me llamaron a mí. La comida fue un poco aburrida, hablaron de temas banales como la música, a quienes se follaron ese fin de semana…vaya, lo típico.

Distraída dirigí mi mirada por todo el salón cuando mi mirada se posó en una mesa ocupada por cinco jóvenes diferentes a los demás. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, sus ropas eran elegantes y lo que más me impactaba era su belleza, eran increíblemente guapos, y sus cuerpos eran perfectos.

-Son los Cullen-me dijo la pilingui, creo que se llamaba Jessica-son guapísimos pero no se relacionan con nadie, son adoptados y sus padres son igual de bien parecidos, y encima cuatro de ellos son pareja, me encanta oír los cotilleos que salen de ello.

Posé mi mirada sobre cada uno, desde el grande y musculoso chico de pelo rizado y negro, el chico alto, musculoso y rubio, la chica bajita y de pelo corto y negro, la chica alta de pelo largo y rubio y el chico de pelo bronce. Éste último se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de frustración y sorpresa. Por primera vez en mi vida me había sonrojado.

-Ese es Edward, pero no sale con nadie-que zorra, seguro que lo habría intentando con él. Lo cierto es que era el más guapo del los cinco, y su belleza me atraía mucho, sexualmente.

Volví mi mirada a él y vi que seguía mirándome con curiosidad, inspeccionando mis rasgos, el mundo está loco, que hasta los chicos como él estaba fijándose en chicas como yo.

La última clase del día era biología, y estaba ansiosa de llegar a casa y poder descansar un poco. Me acerqué al profesor y él me indicó que me sentase en la mesa del fondo, sin presentaciones, cosa que agradecí. Al ir caminando me di cuenta de un detalle que no se me podía pasar.

Edward Cullen era mi compañero de mesa, el guapísimo Edward que no dejaba de mirarme mientras llegaba hasta él. De repente, al sentarme, vi como desplazaba su silla lo más lejos de mí y se aferraba a la mesa con ansia. Solo se me ocurrió mirar que expresión tenía su cara.

Era indescriptible, por un lado parecía que me odiase profundamente, sus ojos negros como el carbón penetraban mis pupilas y me hacía temblar del temor, y un sentimiento de ira surgió dentro de mí.

Pero por otro lado, una gran tensión se formo en el ambiente, una tensión sexual, sus ojos poco piadosos traspasaban mi alma sometiéndola a su voluntad, si pudiese me habría hecho suya en este momento, porque el deseo comenzaba a nublar sus ojos y hacía que mis bragas comenzaran a empaparse.

Pero había una ambigüedad, el odio y el deseo inundaban sus ojos, y me paralizaba por completo, dejándome un sentimiento raro dentro de mí. Parecía que no respirase, y me olí el cabello por si acaso, pero estaba perfectamente. Empezaba a mosquearme porque no dejaba de mirarme con esa superioridad, como si fuese un trozo de carne, y no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero me estaba volviendo loca.

Al final de la clase se marchó el primero, sin mirar atrás, dejándome vacía en mi lugar. Intentándome despejarme, fui a secretaria a preguntarle un detalle de los libros de literatura cuando oí una voz aterciopelada preguntar a la secretaria si podía cambiar su hora de biología, lo que ésta dijo que no.

Al parecer Edward debió de verme escucharles que salió enfurecido del local, dirigiéndose al aparcamiento. En mi interior la ira iba creciendo más y más y me entraban ganas de pegarle a alguien, pero me contuve y salí hacía mi camión para ser casi atropellada por un volvo plateado marchándose a mucha velocidad.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido?**

**reviews!!**


End file.
